


Infinity for a second

by Leaf



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaf/pseuds/Leaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana wanted to forget for one night how much she wants but can't have Brittany. Unfortunately her plans never seem to work out like she wants. Remember telling Britt how she wanted to be with her? Yeah, that didn't work out either and look where it got her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity for a second

She curses Puck under her breath, while she puts one foot in front of the other as quickly as she can manage. "C'mon Santana, it's going to be fun and you look like you could do with some." She shouldn't have let herself get talked into coming to this out of town club in the middle of nowhere with him, but the opportunity of not being carded, dancing and drinking was too tempting.

Now she has to pay the bill. Puck, who was supposed to drive her home has already left with a fresh hot girl on his arm and Santana isn't drunk or stupid enough to ask one of the old guys leering at her from behind their pitchers to ask them.

"Stupid dick!" she mutters, cursing the fact that her money is short of paying for a taxi once again. Maybe it's for the better, she knows she would and could have invested even more money in alcohol, this way at least she's not too drunk to find the way back. One foot in front of the other, keeping close to the side of the road.

She sways and feels her left foot slipping. With a sigh Santana stops, trying and failing to slip of her heels, plops down into the grass next to the road and pulls her shoes off. It makes walking easier, at lot easier which more than makes up for the feeling of chilly late September ground beneath her soles.

Not that concentrated on where exactly she has to set her feet, Santana looks up into the night sky only to wish she hadn't. Out here, where the lights of Lima don't reach, there are vast amounts of stars to be seen, much more than one would guess looking up in one's backyard in Lima. The sight makes a person feel awed and tiny, but it makes Santana cry.

The many stars above her remind her of a place where there were even more stars up above her to be seen, in a place even further away from Lima and everything connected to Lima. Santana looks on her feet again. One in front of the other.

That last night at cheer-leading summer camp is not something she wants to remember right now. She doesn't want to remember how she and Brittany snuck out of their cabin when everybody else, even Sue Silvester was asleep, how they had sat beside the dead fireplace with Brittany's head in her lap and her fingers stroking Brittany's hair softly, both of them gazing at the stars.

Santana has run her fingers so often through the soft strands of Brittany's locks, that the memory has the feeling ghosting over her fingers. Tears are starting to gather in the corners of her eyes, which she tries to force back. She doesn't want to think about that night, about the feeling she had felt that night. She can't put words to how everything else had ceased to exist around then, they were two people under an enormous sky full to the brim of an innumerable amount of glowing stars, two people, Brittany and her and everything was perfect.

Santana was never a person for poetry or mushy shit but something tells her this was a moment in which poems could be born, a moment she wished would never have ended.

Against better judgement she looks up one last time into the night sky soaking up the image, before she whips her eyes with a sniffle.

The street lights of the outskirts are drawing nearer, half an hour and Santana will be home finally.

"Stupid dick!" she mutters once again.


End file.
